Hidden
by AmethystOrthia
Summary: Bella is attacked & she has to move from Phoenix,creating herself a new identity.She meets the Cullen's.Will she be able to accept them in her life?Or push them away like she did too everyone else? Danger's still lurking, Bella isn't safe anywhere.BxE.AH.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: Hey everyone! Thought i'd try something different. No, this isn't a preface like in Twilight. It really is a chapter.**

**This story is a bit more mature and dark then my other two. Let me know if you like and tell me if I should continue**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Stop! James, Stop!"

I cried, lunging away from the dark shadow looming towards me.

"Bella, we both know you want this." He smirked, an evil glint in his black eyes.

"No. Don't touch me!"

He pinned me against the wall, his whole weight forcing my back into the cold, brick barricade.

I was unable to move.

I could feel the hot tears trickling down my face as he roughly forced my skirt up above my waist, assaulting my neck with his mouth.

I didn't want this, I was saving myself for the first guy I fell in love with.

I began to sob, knowing that crying at for help wasn't going to do much good.

He drew back, panting heavily admiring me and licking his lips. I took this has my chance to escape.

I put my hands on his waist, his eyes lighting up as I pretended to play along. He moved closer to me and as he placed his leg over mine, I lifted my knee and got him right in the groin.

Hard.

He fell to his knees, doubled over in pain and I took this as my chance to run.

"You little bitch!" He hollered from where he had fallen to the floor, "You can run princess, but you can't hide."

I continued sprinting down the dark alley, never stopping once to look back. As I made my way towards the light I flew past the dumpsters and onto the main street, however I wasn't paying attention to where my feet were carrying me and I tripped and fell to the ground. Afraid that he was following me I quickly got up and ran, not caring about the large gash on my arm that had formed from my nasty fall.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as my vision began to blur.

I spotted the police station and ran towards the entrance, slowing slightly as I burst through and came to a stop in front of a desk I could only assume was the receptionist's.

"Oh my dear." cried an older woman with black wire rimmed glasses and thick, red hair harshly pulled back into a bun.

She took in my appearance, tattered and bloody shirt and ripped skirt and immediately rushed to my side with a worried expression.

"He's after me." I said quietly, panic in my eyes.

The realisation that I had only just escaped the fate of being his latest victim overwhelmed me and I began to feel lightheaded.

As I blacked out I faintly heard in the back of my mind the words James had called out to me.

"_You can run princess, but you can't hide."_

* * *

**Again, told you it was different.**

**Hope you like.**

**Let me know if you do. Or don't.**

**Don't be afraid. I don't bite. Mostly**

**xx Lana**


	2. Chapter 2:Part One

**Yes i'm still on hiatus on "You Belong With Me" I know what i want to happen but the words aren't just coming to me.**

**Sorry for the shortness. It's part 1. Part 2 should be coming soon.**

**Reviews are love. Write one.**

**Lanababe**

* * *

"_**Thou art my **__**hiding**__** place and my shield: I hope in thy word.**__**"**_

It had all started about a year ago, my dad Charlie had been assigned a horrific triple homicide that happened so close to us, it was frightening. Three teenage girls were found mutilated and strewn across the floor in a bloody mess at the ballet studio a couple of blocks from our house. The parents and locals were up in arms about it, how could something so terrifying happen in such a peaceful neighbourhood?

I was shocked to the core. These girls had been my friends for years; I was supposed to meet them at the ballet studio on the night they had been murdered. It could have been me as well. Why wasn't it me as well? Claudie, Jessie and Sam were all beautiful, friendly and well liked. They had so much going for them, they deserved this life so much more than I ever could.

At the funeral, I could not cry. I sat there, blankly staring straight ahead. I willed the tears to come but they did not. I became a mess, not eating properly not sleeping properly. My grades dropped dramatically and I pushed everyone close to me away, I just wanted to be alone.

That was when I met _him._

It was a couple of months after the murders, my dad still working aggressively to find the culprit but with no leads and no witnesses it was hard to track what had happened. I began taking nightly walks, a cure for my boredom and insomnia. They allowed me to think in earnest, without my mum appraising my every movement.

On the night I met James I was walking down my street edging closer to my block when I felt a prickly feeling at the back of my neck. I turned around cautiously having the weird feeling that someone was watching me, I shook it off and hurried my pace. Further down a street I could make out the outline of a boy around my age walking towards me. I felt uneasy, my hands closing around the pepper spray my dad insisted I take at all times just in case. The boy approached me and smiled showing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Are you Bella?" He asked, hands in his pockets giving me an appraising look.

"Why? Who wants to know?" I squeaked, putting on a false bravado.

"I knew Claudie." He replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better, I want to catch the son of a bitch probably as much as you do."

I was caught off guard. Usually people gave me the sympathetic look and told me how sorry they were, however this boy just came right out and said it. That proclamation won me over and we became fast friends. If I had've known then, what I know now about him I would have run the other way screaming at the sight of him.

Unfortunately I didn't, my mother always said I was too trusting of people.

She was right, Oh how she was right.


	3. A Sad Tale

_My devoted readers,_

_For the past 6 months I've been dealing with alot of things, things that could heavily impact my future. _

_I know how disappointed you all are in me, but the truth is, I'm not myself anymore._

_I've been so busy; I've forgotten who I really am. _

_I'm just so tired all the time; I've lost my passion and flair for reading and writing. It used to be something I worshipped but now it's a chore._

_I may lose your respect, for that I am truly sorry, but I need to sort myself and my life out._

_I'm also under heavy pressure from my family to quit messing around and think about the future._

_This may sound like total garbage to you, I can't help that._

_It's with deep regret that I say my goodbyes. I will keep my account active and may finish the stories I started in due time._

_I need the time to get my life and health back on track._

_Please, show a little understanding and don't bombard me with hate mail. Know that no-one is more disappointed in myself then I am._

_It is with a heavy heart, I say goodbye. I wish all of you luck in anything you strive to achieve._

_Your sad friend,_

_Lana_


End file.
